


What Happens in Norway, Stays in Norway

by CuteArtsyDoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteArtsyDoll/pseuds/CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU: Traveling abroad to study in Norway was their ultimate dream. Having an incredibly attractive, smart, young professor was amazing. What happened in Norway that spring semester? You know what they say: What happens in Norway, stays in Norway. But perhaps, what if there's more to it than just that? Find out what happens! Slight DenIce. NorIce. DenNor. DenNorIce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter was a collab between The Raining in Reykjavik and CuteArtsyDoll
> 
> Any people or places that are in this story are merely coincidental.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> Okay, I think that just about covers everything.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Two light indigo eyes scanned carefully over the words of confirmation to the spring semester study abroad program in Norway. He couldn't resist the smile that spread on his lips as he placed his silver laptop to the side. He nestled on his twin sized bed in his dorm, feeling absolutely content. There was nothing but silence and the sound of his fan blowing cool air on his face. Other than that, he planned to rest well tonight. He used to have a roommate, however, they graduated last semester. He loved his independence, so the absence of another individual was not unsettling.

It was nearing midnight and his flight was early in the morning. He knew, according to his calculations, that he was going to get maybe five hours of sleep tonight. Closing his tired eyes after getting comfortable, he switched off the lights next to his bed and dozed off.

Even after this careful planning, he managed to get up exactly twenty minutes before he had to leave. The alarm hadn't gone off. He scrambled to pack his bags, pushing folded sweaters into his suitcase and brushing his teeth at the same time. Shortly after he finished with his suitcase and rinsing out his foamy mouth, he swiftly raked his comb through his hair in a weak attempt to tame his previous bedhead hairstyle. Regardless, if he was pressed for time or not, Emil was going to take a minute to at least look presentable.

After a half-eaten plate of eggs, three runs back to his dorm room to grab his phone, his keys, the laptop charger, he pulled his suitcase and his backpack with him to the taxi. He hurriedly asked the friendly man in the front to take him to the airport, and then he finally relaxed. Norway was going to be great, and he was going to get there on time. And everything was going to be just fine.

Upon arriving to the destination, he paid the taxi driver and bid him a farewell before darting off towards the airport sliding doors. He managed to locate a group of familiar faces from his university. Catching up to them, he stumbled forward when someone hugged him from behind unexpectedly.

"Emil!" Mathias exclaimed excitedly, lifting the Icelander a foot off of the ground, "I thought you were going to miss your only chance to study in Norway." Emil chuckled softly, rolling his eyes at Mathias's assumptions. "I'm here, aren't I?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Mathias failed to acknowledge.

"Yeah, well," Mathias said, just as oblivious as ever, "you're almost late, so we thought either ya got lost on the way or you didn't come at all!" He laughed heartily and released Emil from his arms, still grinning widely.

Emil turned and huffed at him. "It's important to me. So I guess you're right about one thing," he mumbled.

All of the students in the study abroad program formed a single line, awaiting the security procedures. Emil sighed out with a slight feeling of fatigue as he fished out his cellphone from his pocket. As he swiped through his text messages, he sensed someone quite literally breathing down his neck. Cautiously turning his head, he rolled his eyes at his annoying friend, Mathias. "Do you mind?"

Mathias shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "There's not much else to do, man. And unless you're texting a boyfriend or something..." He laughed at the blush at Emil's face. "Nah, I'm kidding, I get it. Sorry."

'He's so cute,' Mathias thought to himself, peering over Emil's shoulder to confirm whether he was single or not. Sensing the taller blonde standing closer, he leaned back sharply to bump him out of his personal bubble. "Oh, come on, Emil!" The said Icelander sighed with a small blush and muttered, "This is going to be a long trip."

Soon they were checked by security and followed through with the other procedures. All of the students boarded the plane and Emil found himself sitting next to the window with an excited Dane too close for comfort.

Instead of listening to his colleague blather about his excitement, the twenty one year old drowned him out with his music blasting against his eardrums. Feeling increasingly satisfied with the selection of music playing, he closed his heavy eyes and decided to catch up on a few more hours of sleep before they landed in Oslo, Norway.

Emil grunted as he was woken up by the Dane poking his cheek repeatedly. "Wake up, Emil! We landed in Norway!" Other students started to stare at the flustered Icelander and obnoxious Dane. "Hey, you don't have to be so close to me!" Emil pushed Mathias's body, which was practically pressed up against his, and stood up to collect his personal belongings from the cabinet above them.

After all of the students formed a group in the area to collect their luggage, Emil chuckled at the different language posted here and there. He would definitely have to work on his Norwegian. All of the students that are studying here with him and Mathias had to take a semester of Norwegian.

Eventually, Emil was interrupted from his thoughts when Mathias started to guide him towards the luggage drop off that was ejecting suitcases and bags onto the conveyor belt. "There is mine!" Mathias exclaimed, snatching his suitcase from the conveyor belt and then grabbed Emil's suitcase. "Thanks," he smiled at the generous action and caused Mathias to blush slightly. "No problem, Emil. I do what I can, ya know?"

Finally they boarded the train that would lead them to the university in Oslo. Mathias purposely stood close behind Emil just to ruffle his feathers. He knew how to annoy his younger colleague.

One of the sponsors announced as the train came to a halt at their stop, "Be sure to partner up with another student. This will be your roommate. I don't want to see any girls and guys pairing up." Some of the students groaned, but the others knew that it was logical.

Emil tried his best to avoid Mathias' gaze, casting his eyes desperately around to find someone he knew that he could possibly pair up with. Just the thought of pairing up with Mathias for an entire semester and sharing a room with him was abhorrent.

"Hey, buddy, looks like it's you and me!" But it was to no avail; the Dane wrapped an arm around him and pulled him way too close for comfort, holding him there in an iron grip. Everyone else had already found a roommate and Mathias had clearly wasted no time in claiming Emil as his own. Great.

"Yeah, whatever," Emil mumbled, avoiding Mathias' gaze again. He diverted his attention to the mountains beyond the train, and the sun shining weakly over the snow-capped peaks. It was nowhere near strong enough to be even remotely warm, but somehow just being here, in a place he'd wanted to travel to his whole life, made him feel warm inside.

Yeah. The flowers were blooming, finally; the snow was melting away and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He'd picked an excellent day to arrive. Already having previous knowledge of Norway's weather, he hoped the sun would hold out at least through the week. He'd need an excuse to get outside and away from Mathias.

Sooner or later, they finally arrived at their destination: the International University of Norway. They were mostly business students, who arrived to further their goals and create new friendships with the Norwegians. "Well, here we are!" Mathias always had to point out the obvious. 'No shit, captain obvious...' He thought sarcastically to himself with a roll of his eyes.

Mathias laughed, ruffling his friend's hair. "Lighten up, dude," he said bracingly, as though reading Emil's mind. "It's gonna be fun."

Emil bit back a retort- How fun could it possibly be if Mathias was gonna be with him the whole damn time?- but he had to admit the man was right. Once he settled in, it was going to be great. He'd heard many great things about the university; it was brand-new and was very welcoming to everyone. Even if he wasn't a business type, he felt certain he was going to settle right in.

As soon as the group of students arrived at the dorms, Mathias wrestled his way through to claim the dorm closest to the only lookout balcony. Since he is a strong, tall, former football player, he was quite intimidating until he opened his mouth to joke around. Emil hurried over towards his goofy roommate and thanked him for selecting the best dorm in the place.

Mathias yelled his welcome and Emil shrugged his way into the room. It was pleasantly large, with one bed on either side. The balcony overlooked the courtyard; Emil could see the mountains past it. At least Mathias had done one thing right.

Turning away from the window, Emil decided to unpack his suitcase, carefully organizing his essentials in particular areas of the room. Mathias, on the other hand, unsurprisingly unloaded all of his already crumple clothing on the bed in one disorderly motion.

"Seriously?" Emil mumbled, giving his new roommate a withering look. "Did you not have more than half a minute to pack?"

"Yeah," Mathias shot back over his shoulder as he moved to the closet to throw his clothes in. "But I guess it got tossed around a bit on the plane or somethin'." He threw the closet shut and fell back onto the bed that was the furthest from the window, patting the covers. "Ahh, this one's comfortable. You'd rather be next to the window, right, Emil?"

Emil allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "I suppose." He proceeded to decorate the wall above his bed with an antique Icelandic flag. He inherited it from his grandfather several years ago and waited until he left the country to represent his nationality. There was a prolonged silence and Mathias watched as Emil leaned over the bed to straighten the flag out at the corners. He didn't mind the view of his friend's attractive figure. That was until Emil looked over his shoulder to catch Mathias gawking at his backside.

"It's a flag," Emil mumbled, completely missing where Mathias' gaze had been pointed. "What, too old for you or something?"

Mathias shut his mouth, shook his head, and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, no, no, that's not-" he coughed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Nah, I'm just... You're all the way in Norway, like, 900 miles away from home, and you're still putting the flag up, that's nationalism, right there...! Yeah..."

"Which classes are you taking this semester?" Emil asked, breaking the silence as soon as he fell back into his bed with a following sigh. Humming briskly, Mathias checked his class schedule from his cellphone. "I have a Norwegian language course, general psychology, and a yoga course as my elective." Emil laughed softly to himself at the choice of classes. He knew Mathias reasonably well enough to distinguish the slight disgust of the Norwegian language in his face. "What about you?" Mathias inquired, feeling like he had the right to know since he disclosed his information. "I have the same classes actually." Mathias made a surprised noise that made Emil raise an eyebrow. "Surprised? Well, what did you expect? We're the only exchange students who are not majoring in business after all."

Mathias shrugged. "I guess you're right. It's just really cool, that's all!" And before Emil could open his mouth to say a word, Mathias had thrown an arm around him and pulled him close. "It'd be even better if we ended up in the same sections, huh? Then we'd be together all day!"

Emil bit back a gagging noise at the thought of that. Praying to every god he knew, he hoped that that wouldn't be the case- his classes were supposed to get him away from Mathias, not bring them closer. He'd just have to hope that he'd make a few friends in his classes to have an adequate excuse to get away from the annoying Dane.

Less than admirably pushing the Dane away, he stood up from his bed and decided to explore the campus. After all, he just arrived and sought to discovered unmarked territories. Mathias noticed Emil clasp the door handle and copied his previous action to follow him. "Why are you following me?" Emil huffed out, clearly annoyed when he felt Mathias's strong arm wrap around his shoulder. "Protecting ya," he stated in a confident tone, "ya know, since you are so adorable, someone might want to grab you and keep ya." Rolling his light indigo eyes, he made a snarky remark. "Maybe that was my intention." Mathias frowned slightly, but then replaced it with a goofy grin and shouted, "Don't deny yer feelings for me!" Other students glanced over at the pair at the sudden outburst and what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mathias, put me down!" Emil demanded with urgency as Mathias swooped the Icelander off of his feet and into his muscular arms. "I'm only kidding with ya, Em!" He laughed carelessly as he placed Emil back onto his feet and proceeded to follow the irritated man around the student housing building. Even before they exited the building, Emil was not in the mood for Mathias' shenanigans. Clearly, Mathias was intent on pestering him as they journeyed more of the campus outside.

Soon they located a navy blue bench near the food court area with several tables overlooking a peaceful scenery of the snow-capped mountains in the distance and Emil sighed a breath of relief. He actually was excited for tomorrow when his classes would begin. They settled on the bench in serene silence for a few peaceful moments, sighing at different times.

Mathias disrupted him from his thoughts and relaxed mood, "Hey, it looks like we have that Norwegian language class at ten to eleven tomorrow." Emil reeled out his cellphone to examine their class schedule and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yoga is at noon to one… Looks like we can relax for an hour before going to our general psych class at two." Surprisingly, the classes were only an hour long, however, their classes repeated every day to achieve the registered credit hours. Of course they had weekends off, though.

"Wanna go grab something to eat, Emil?" Mathias inquired after hearing his own stomach grumbled like a grouchy old man. Shrugging, Emil felt the pang of hunger and when he stood up, that was basically a sign to take that course of action. "I guess I am pretty hungry," he admitted with a light blush over his cheeks when he felt the taller man wrap a strong arm around his shoulders. Yes, Mathias was definitely determined to provoke the Icelander until he couldn't endure it any longer.

The place of interest that they decided upon wasn't too busy; maybe a handful of students or so were satisfying their hunger after the long flight to Norway. A vast selection of healthy organic meals lined the shelves of the food store. Mathias grumbled at the labels that were mostly written in Norwegian.

"I really prefer Danish over Norwegian."

Emil snorted at his declaration, "You better get used to it. We have that Norwegian class tomorrow morning."

Reading over the tags and prices, Mathias smiled slightly. Fortunately, there were English translations. Despite English not being neither of their native languages, they both opted to learn English because it was universal, more or less. Mathias reached blindly for something that looked seafood related and Emil settled for a simple salad with various toppings.

Once they paid for their meals, they followed each other outside and decided to eat in their dorm. It was becoming increasingly chilly as the sky started to darken over the mountains in the distance. Emil allowed a gentle smile to form on his lips and thought to himself with a shiver from the breeze, 'Wow, what a gorgeous sight.'

"Mmm," Mathias moaned in appreciate after taking the first bite of the foreign food and turned to look at Emil picking at the salad. He watched as the Icelander consumed his salad as he mindlessly nibble on the fish meat. Emil sent him a deadpan facial expression and fussed at him with a leaf hanging out of his mouth, "Stop staring! It bothers me."

"Okay, okay. My bad, Em!" He laughed out with particles of fish flying out and landing on his lap.

"Have you no manners at all?" Emil asked as he squinted and pulled his mouth into a tight line. He was already developing a headache from the Dane. And he had to spend an entire semester with this man child. Mathias, as expected, brushed off Emil's sassy attitude and licked his fingers clean with noisy, wet pop sounds in front of Emil's intensifying glare.

"Not even twenty four hours and I already want to get a new room-"

Mathias cut the annoyed male off with wide eyes and hurried words, "Emil, don't be rash! I was only messing with ya." Huffing out, Emil finished his salad, checked his cellphone for the time, and distractedly set the alarm to wake them up.

"We are waking up early, so you better go to sleep now," Emil notified the Danish man as he collected his trash to throw away in his metal trash bin.

"Don't worry so much. I'll wake up on time," Mathias waved off his warning as he disposed of his trash as well. After they settled into their own beds, Emil switched off the light on his side of the room by his bed. Mathias whispered a not so quiet, "Good night!" And Emil muttered goodnight back to him before falling asleep.

Morning sunlight peaked through the window blinds in the dorm as Emil's eyes blinked open. 'Wow, I feel refreshed,' Emil thought with a smile as he glanced over at Mathias still snoozing. He felt like something was off, like that feeling someone experiences when they are late for something important or they slept in. His eyes flew open and he nearly screeched at the time on his cellphone. "What the hell!" His alarm clock never sounded off and he groaned loudly when he noticed that it was never set to 'on'.

Like a good roommate, Emil jumped out of bed and shook Mathias less than considerately awake, making the receiver annoyed for once. "No, just five more minutes," he groaned as he swatted Emil away from him.

"No, we only have ten minutes to get ready and leave for class!" Mathias made an agreeing noise and then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit!" He cursed as his clumsy self stumbled out of bed and nearly collided with Emil. "Why didn't ya wake me up?!"

Emil didn't feel like bickering as he hurriedly selected a nice, comfortable outfit to wear for his first day: A white buttoned up shirt paired with a light blue sweater vest, a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, and a smoky gray scarf. Oh, how he hated Mondays. After he gathered everything, he found himself and Mathias fighting over who would shower first.

"I woke up first!" Emil declared with confidence, but Mathias easily made him move with his strength. "I'm stronger. Besides," Mathias started with a sly grin, "it would be faster if we showered together." Emil blushed three shades of red, pivoted on his heels, and huffed out, "I'll wait until you are finished. Be quick."

Mathias laughed at Emil's shy side and closed the door behind him. He didn't take too long and exited the steamy bathroom with a pair of light blue jeans, white buttoned up shirt with a few unbutton to show off a teasing amount of his chest, and a red scarf to complete the outfit. Emil ignored the look of Mathias accepting all available compliments and finished his shower in less than four minutes.

"Okay now, where is the classroom?" Mathias asked while rushing towards the elevator. Emil had shorter legs, therefore it was harder for him to keep up with the Dane's speed. Nearly out of breath in the elevator, he read the information from his schedule on the phone aloud. "It's building 6. Room 3234. I'm guessing it's on a third floor. Great. And I have no idea where building 6 is at." Mathias and Emil wasted no time in asking for the directions to the listed building. The Norwegian female student gave them directions and the two students scurried over in the correct direction.

One elevator ride and running footsteps down the hallway later, Mathias and Emil peeped through the window on the door to see students sitting down, but there was no professor. Deciding that this was a good sign, Mathias opened the door and guided Emil in, but stood back for a minute. He had an idea, smirking while formulating a harmless prank in his head.

There were two vacant wooden desks adjacent to each other; they directly in the front of the classroom. Emil raised an eyebrow when he realized that Mathias was absent. Before he could stand up to leave the classroom and find him, the said Danish walked in with a serious facial expression.

"Good morning, class. I will be teaching ya Danish instead of Norwegian. Danish is the most important language in the world," Mathias explained in his native tongue, leaving everyone, including Emil, clueless as to what he was going on about. A few Norwegian students could translate a few words here and there, but he spoke way too fast for them to grasp exactly what he was blurting out.

Mathias was prohibited from introducing himself any further, because someone cleared their throat from the doorway. "Take a seat," the Norwegian professor ordered in Danish, which caused Mathias to twist around to acknowledge him with a small embarrassed gasp.

And oh my goodness, what a sight.

Mathias' face burned a cherry red color as he nodded and claimed the seat next to Emil. A few students snickered at the Dane being reprimanded. Their professor looked like a college student. Maybe he was pranking the prankster?

"Good morning, class. My name is Professor Bondevik." The alluring, mellow voice of an equally attractive, young professor resonated in everyone's ears as he scribbled his name in elegant cursive in snow white chalk against the solid black chalkboard. He departed from the board to place down his Norwegian flag designed mug of coffee on his desk along with the paperwork in his hands. Mathias wanted to hide away in a secret compartment and avoid the subtle glare in his new professor's eyes that was directed at him.

"In this class, you will learn the Norwegian language. By the end of this semester, you will have attained knowledge of effectively conversing, writing, and your comprehension skills in this language will become evident." The eloquence in Professor Bondevik's speech was nearly distracting and the way he removed his jacket sensually to reveal a white buttoned up shirt with blue pinstripes and a black tie caused a majority of the class to swoon.

"Here is the syllabus for my class, which if you desire to pass, you won't lose it," he stated with authority in his voice and started to walk around the classroom of nearly fifteen students, handing the papers out in a nonchalant manner. Shortly after handing them out, all of the students automatically skimmed through the walk-through of the class. Mathias noticed there was contact information and smirked at it. Emil had to force himself from staring too long at his future husband. The Icelander mentally giggled at that thought with no sign of the emotion on his face and focused on actually reading over the syllabus.

"I will take roll as you read over the syllabus," he announced as he returned to his desk to pull out a paper with names. Easily pronouncing them correctly and marking an 'x' next to the missing students, he stuffed the paper back into a red folder and proceeded to commence the lecture.

The moment the professor started to write in cursive against the black chalkboard, all of the students copied what he was writing. As the clacking sound of chalk against the board quickened, Mathias fished through his backpack noisily as he pulled out a notepad, a pen, and started to jot down his least favorite foreign language. Emil was fast at writing and found himself fixated on the professor's astonishing silhouette when his back was turned to the class.

"First we will learn simple introductions," he pointed out the phrases that translated to 'Hello, how are you?' In Norwegian and English on the board, "and during this course, you will discover that I also did you a favor by strengthening your grammar in English." The class was completely silent; nobody planned on interrupting him. Similar thoughts swarm through Mathias' and Emil's minds, which basically boiled down to: 'This professor is fucking hot.'


End file.
